1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera with a multi-function display that may perform various functions, such as a mirror function, a display function, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras that may capture still images or moving images include a display that may display an image of a subject to be captured or a captured image.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0014561 discloses a camera with a rotating display. Thus, a user may observe the display from several angles. However, accommodation grooves need to be formed in a main body of the camera so as to install the display to be rotatable. Accordingly, the arrangement of components and a design of this camera are limited.